


Solitude

by BraveheartZX



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveheartZX/pseuds/BraveheartZX
Summary: A small, deep look into the Master Sword spirit's thoughts.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> i created this on a whim and here it is. hopwfully you like it, and hopwfully a full fic of some kind will follow soon.

The sages say that I must be "lonely" in between the time my masters are away. I do not fully understand the specifics of "loneliness". I believe I am used to it. The massive quantities of years between having my master beside me, whether or not they knew I was there, has affected me in some way. 

There is a 90% probability that they are right. I do not have a living Hylian body, but I feel the pain that befell my first master when Zelda was being escorted away from him by that woman, Impa. And when she was stripped away from him at the last possible moment. 

I felt the pain he felt, except it was I now, who was wounded by the tides of time. The hero's soul and mine are intertwined, I feel every bit of burden that they do. I do not understand it though. When each of my masters fall, whether that be with me in their hands or somewhere far away, I feel it. 

I've had to go on through millennia feeling the lives of my master's fade into nothing. 

I do comprehend the concept of death, even if I am not capable of that myself. 

However, with every mound of emotion I am allowed to experience scarcely, there is always solitude that follows. Awaiting my master's arrival. I've felt my most recent master's life fade several times over the years. I broke my silence for Hyrule. For Hylia.

For him.

There was a 0.03% chance of survival. I had to do something, or else the fate of Hyrule, and the fates of my previous and future master's were no longer in existence, or would never exist. 

Perhaps I am at fault for twisting the unknowns of fate. Or maybe I was apart of fate. That I do not know. 

I feel a pain in my crystal. Like something is attempting to crawl out with a 0% chance of success. 

I am… unsure if my master's are happy with my performance or not. Is the steel that outlines my figure sharp enough? Is my power enough to win these battles, forevermore? 

I can only do what I can. 

One of my master's taught me something.

Even when it seems hopeless, I try to remember that I am not "alone". 

His spirit is with me, and mine with his.


End file.
